<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prom Night by blue_telephone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905979">Prom Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_telephone/pseuds/blue_telephone'>blue_telephone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016), Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School, Prom, mostly billy causing said drama...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_telephone/pseuds/blue_telephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Harrington and Jessica Riley used to be the respective King and Queen of Hawkins High. Everything changed for Steve once Billy Hargrove came into the picture. As for Jessica, her world entirely changed after one infamous getaway weekend to Blackwood Mountain. Now prom is just around the corner, and Jessica is desperate to end her senior year with a bang. She wants her rightful title as Prom Queen, and she can't shake her old wishes of being crowned alongside Steve Harrington. </p><p>Set in Stranger Things Post-S2 / Pre-S3 and a Post-UD AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Riley (Until Dawn)/Original Male Character(s), Steve Harrington &amp; Original Character(s), Steve Harrington &amp; Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Jessica Riley, Steve Harrington/Original Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dateless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raking a brush through long blonde hair, Jessica is barely paying any attention to the new Cher album that quietly pours into her bedroom from the record player. She's focused on her own appearance instead, green hues scanning over the makeup that she's already applied over her features. As she blinks a few times, she observes her baby pink eyeshadow with a small pout to her painted lips. She may appear <em>conceited </em>at first, but truth be told, the concealer is a mechanism to cover up for her own insecurities. </p><p>It's been a few months since her... <strong>accident</strong>. Back in February of 1984, she had traveled up to Blackwood Mountain with a few of her friends to visit the Washington family's lodge. Poor Hannah Washington had been head over heels for Michael Munroe, the class president at Hawkins High School. Didn't Hannah know that she was completely out of his league? Some friends they all were, for they had all banded together in some sick joke<em>  -  </em>and something that was simply just supposed to be a <em>prank</em> resulted in the deaths of both Hannah and Beth Washington. One year later, their brother, Josh Washington, had invited the party back up to that cursed mountain to try to "make things better" in their broken friend group. </p><p>How stupid. </p><p>The getaway landed Jessica in the hospital for almost two weeks as she recovered from her <em>Wendigo</em> attack. To this day, she barely has an idea what that <strong>thing</strong> looked like. What she remember is being dragged through a window and down the snowy escarpment before plummeting down an elevator shaft. Even after she was discharged, she had been told that her scars would take years to fade, if at all. She absolutely despises every single last one, from the scrapes at her knees to the scratch marks that adorn her face and torso. </p><p>How the hell is she going to become a model now? By caking on her makeup, of course, and pretending that miss popular <em>Jessica Riley</em> is no different from before that infamous February weekend of 1985. </p><p>It doesn't matter that her friends know the truth, or that some of them are so <em>snakey</em> that they've ignited rumors about what happened that spread like wildfire around their high school. Prom is approaching in just two weeks, and Jessica is determined to <strong>keep her crown</strong>. She had received the title of Homecoming Queen months before being marred, but taking her rightful place as Prom Queen after <em>everything</em> that's happened is going to prove a bit more difficult. </p><p>Hearing a familiar car honk from outside her window, she finishes fluffing her blonde hair before grabbing her bag and shuffling down the stairs, giving a brief goodbye to her mother before she's out in the driveway to catch her ride. Opening the door to the red AMC Eagle, Jessica buckles herself into the passenger's seat and gives a rather warm smile to her friend. </p><p>"Oh, <em>wow</em>, you actually cleaned this thing out yesterday," she jokes, eyes practically glued to Matt Taylor as his own dark eyes are stuck to the road. </p><p>"I told you I would. You don't trust me?" He's quick to return her tone, pulling out of the neighborhood and starting for the high school. "I actually pulled a prom proposal stunt for Emily last night, and she definitely wasn't going to tolerate the old bottles in the back seat." </p><p>While Matt gives a laugh at his own explanation, the one Jessica offers is far more <em>fake</em>. It's not <strong>Emily</strong>  -  the two of them are back on good terms now. Rather, it's this prom proposal issue. It's as though Matt knows her well enough to even pick up on the facade ( or perhaps Jessica was a bit too dramatic ), but it causes him to bring up a rather sensitive topic. "Wait, has anyone asked you yet?" </p><p>"No." This is when she adverts her gaze, emerald eyes blinking out the window as she watches the various buildings of their small town pass by. "I'm sure the boys are just, like, intimidated by me." </p><p>Sometimes Matt doesn't know when to just be quiet. "Even Billy? You hooked up a few days ago, right?" </p><p>Jessica gives an audible groan, her head hitting the back of the seat as she gives a large roll to the eyes. "Literally that was a spur of the moment kinda thing. We're just friends. Yeah, we hooked up, but..." Her peach nails dig into the fabric of her bag as she purses her lips, as if <strong>someone else</strong> is on her mind. She's still fixated on the world outside the car, trying to push this other boy from her thoughts. <em>This boy</em> has already been ignoring her recently anyway. "I know he's getting crowned Prom King, but I <em>don't</em> want to go with him. He's got plenty of 'bitches' he can go with."</p><p>Matt gives a brief shrug of the brow, turning his attention back to driving. "Sorry that I asked." His own voice is a murmur compared to the sternness in her tone, but he's soon attempting at a reassuring smile. "I know that it's a little <em>unconventional</em>, but you're a great girl, Jess, and if <strong>you</strong> asked someone, I'm sure they'd say yes."</p><p>Although she's quickly shaking her head at the suggestion, for a moment she thinks that maybe Matt is right. She's always had a rather dominant personality, and maybe it's finally time to put that to good use. There's only <strong>one person</strong> she'd want to ask, but she wonders how he'd react to such boldness. Maybe she should formulate a <em>plan </em>to try to convince him to ask her instead, but Jessica truly isn't the smartest girl around, so she's convinced that she'll have to rely on what natural advantages she has left. </p><p>After Matt pulls into his signature parking spot, the two of them hop out of the crimson car to join the rest of the students that bustle into the school before first period. Of course, there's a few of them that linger  -  like <em>Billy Hargrove</em>, who's taking a smoke break out by his Camaro with Tommy Hagan by his side. Jessica blinks a few times in his direction, a purse to her lips as those cold blue eyes watch her with particular intensity. Jessica and Billy <em>really are</em> friends. It comes with the territory of being <strong>popular</strong>. However, there's been a rather tense energy between them ever since they... well, <em>fucked</em>. </p><p>She doesn't even want to look at him right now, rolling her eyes with enough flare to ensure that he notices before she's heading inside. As Matt finds Emily waiting for him at her own locker, the blonde gives them a wave and heads down the hallway to gather her own belongings. Jessica carefully places the correct notebooks into her bag and adjusts her hair one last time in the small mirror mounted to her locker door. That's when she sees him in the corner of her reflection  -  <strong>Steve Harrington</strong>. </p><p>He's tossing his denim jacket into his own locker, not yet noticing her, but she's <em>certainly </em>watching him. When Jessica first met Steve, he was a complete asshole, but can she really complain? She had her own reputation for being a bitch. In those days, she knew that the two of them were destined to become Prom King and Queen. It's a thought that she claimed was frustrating because she <em>deserved someone better</em>, but... so much has happened to the both of them. After Billy moved to Hawkins, he certainly tested Steve's title as <strong>King</strong>  -  so much so that some people would genuinely say that Steve's been dethroned. Then consider Jessica, who's still desperately attempting to be Miss Popular in spite of her scars. No matter how many rumors have circulated about her hospitalization, nor how many long stares she receives from people who try to see through her makeup mask, Steve has <em>never</em> judged her. Although some people barely notice, Jessica sees how he's been growing, and now those frustrated thoughts of them becoming Prom King and Queen have turned into a dream that she fears is slipping away. </p><p>Jessica takes in a deep breath, eyes briefly shut as she exhales past her lip gloss. Is she really going to ask him? After Mike had left her almost a month ago now, she deserves this, doesn't she? <em>God</em>, does she want him to ask her instead, but after how she's treated him in the past ( as well as the fact that she's friends with Billy <em>and</em> that they've been intimate, even though she's tried to keep that detail a secret ), how can she expect something like that to happen?</p><p>"Steve?" His name leaves her lips as she opens her eyes and reels her head to meet him a few lockers down. However, he's <em>already gone</em>. She's scanning down the hallway with a furrowed brow, but there's genuinely no sight of him. With a hot exhale, she closes the metal door with a bit too much force before it's clear that she should just <strong>go to class</strong>. </p><p>As for Steve, he's already settling into his chair in his first class of the day: English. When he was younger, he had thought he was simply <em>too cool</em> for school  -  that it was more rewarding to spend his days being celebrated on the basketball court and at parties. Virtually every girl at Hawkins High wanted him... now Billy is the center of everyone's attention, and he's had months to question what it really means to be popular. The answer? <strong>Nothing</strong>. He's tired of people simply wanting his attention or his time due to his 'elite' status in the school hierarchy, and perhaps most importantly, he's disappointed in the real dick he used to be. His old self would laugh at where he is now, still taking notes and trying to pay attention to his teacher despite knowing that he's not going to college. The school year is almost over, so he'll soon be stuck at a random job, trying to make a name for himself rather than relying on his practically nonexistent parents. </p><p>He's simply going through the motions, trying to juggle his attention span for school <em>and</em> the undeniable hurt he still feels over Nancy leaving him for Jonathan. The two of them are happy, and he's really trying to be happy <strong>for them</strong> as well, but he can't shake the feeling that it would be so much easier to get through this next phase of his life if he actually had someone to lean on, to listen, to understand the man that he's trying to be  -  that's when the bell rings. Even when he <em>tries</em> to be a successful student, he's digging himself too far into his own head to perform properly. </p><p>Class after class, bell after bell, he's accustomed to this routine. Resting a hand under his chin as he tries to listen, tapping his eraser against his notebook, taking a glance around the room to see what everyone's wearing... the cycle is only broken once it's time for lunch. Basketball practice used to be his favorite part of the day, but now it's this <em>break</em>, since Billy's escalated the sport from a game to a consistent competition. </p><p>Every day when he starts his lunch break, he sees Jessica leaving her science class. He used to wait for her, but ever since Billy started bragging about fucking her at Stacey's party, Steve's just kept walking. The thought of the two of them together, coupled with the intermittent thoughts about what Nancy and Jonathan must be doing, sometimes is too much to bear. Maybe he should actually talk to Jessica about it instead, but truth be told, he's simply convinced that she <strong>isn't interested</strong> in him. There have been times when he thought she was a possibility, like when he's dropped her drunken self back at her house or when they've gone to get milkshakes together. If <em>Billy </em>is in the picture, he's not trying to fall too hard. Steve doesn't know if he can cope with someone <strike>cheating</strike> on him again.</p><p>Steve makes a quick turn down the hallway to head back to his locker, but he pauses right in his tracks when he sees that Jessica is already there waiting for him. Brown eyes blink a few times as he momentarily considers just carrying his notebooks to lunch with him to avoid this  -  but the care that he has for her is what causes him to proceed anyway. With his head low, Steve brings one hand up to brush through the front of his hair. In the process, he misses the way that Jessica adjusts her blouse before giving a small pout to her lips as she places her hands on her own hips to stand confident. </p><p>"Hey," Steve starts once he's close enough for conversation, forced to look down a few inches due to their height difference. The smile upon his lips is minimal, but he can't deny the small glance he takes down to her outfit. Per usual, she genuinely looks <em>good</em>. </p><p>"I wanted to ask you something." Starting this with a facade of boldness is the only thing that's going to get her through it. Her chin is high as she watches him, trying to hide the worry that he wouldn't <em>want her</em> after her attack  -  for he's in such close proximity that he may be able to observe the remnants of what she tries to hide. "I was thinking about how prom is coming up pretty soon..." There's a small pause in her words. A moment of weakness. "And about how you should <strong>ask me</strong>." </p><p>"What?" The response is instinctive as Steve crosses his arms, holding his notebooks to his chest in the process. </p><p>"Ask me to <em>prom</em>." </p><p>"No, I... <em>I got that part</em>." That wasn't the piece that he needed clarification on. He shifts his weight onto one leg, leaning up against the lockers as he's looking to her for an answer. All the confidence that Jessica had is quickly diminishing, but she's still trying to keep her stance strong until... "I just... Listen, I'm confused. Why aren't you going with Billy?" </p><p>Truthfully, if she hears his name one more time today, she's probably going to explode. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Her tone turns more sad than defensive, but her hands fall off her hips as she's playing with her own bracelets for comfort. </p><p>"He told me -"</p><p>Jessica is quick to interrupt him, her tone stern as she <em>needs</em> him to believe her. "I <strong>don't</strong> want to go with Billy. I don't care what he told you." With a long breath, her gaze falls, focusing on the pattern to Steve's shirt through parted lips. She genuinely does regret hooking up with Billy, but she had been drunk, single, and needing a moment to feel valued. She felt so alone and had sought out comfort in a friend  -  just not the right one or in the right way. Dragging her fingertips over the beads of her bracelets, Jessica still hasn't found it in herself to look up at Steve again. </p><p>He may not be the smartest person here either, but his warm heart is observant nonetheless. Steve is watching over the way that Jessica's popular girl aesthetic is fading right in front of his eyes, and it's at least clear to him that she's being <em>real</em> with him. Billy is always trying to exert his dominance over Steve, and he's beginning to think that maybe that hookup was just another thing to add to that ever-growing tower that the new King of Hawkins High has been building. He does genuinely trust Jessica, and seeing her sheepish causes him to worry about her. </p><p>"But you want to go with <strong>me</strong>?" He's still caught up on that idea, and she offers him a slow nod in response. As she flashes those emerald hues up at him once more, from behind her long lashes, Steve can feel his own heart rate starting to accelerate. He hasn't picked anyone to ask yet anyway  -  and although he would've always considered Jessica in an <em>ideal </em>world, he wasn't expecting it to become a reality. It brings a soft smile to his lips, and he just can't help but look at her. Even when she's self-conscious in front of him like this, accidentally showing a side that she'd rather keep locked away, he finds her absolutely beautiful. Considering he much prefers when she's actually smiling, with a boisterous laugh that could make anyone join in alongside her, he attempts to boost her mood.</p><p>"I think you're supposed to ask me out to <em>dinner</em> first. Or maybe that's what I'm supposed to do for you. Either way..." Steve's almost rolling his eyes at himself, feeling that he's been off his game ever since November. He really hopes she doesn't mind. "Maybe we could get something together this weekend? Asking you to prom in the hallway is a little <strong>lame</strong>." </p><p>He earns a breathy laugh from her  -  certainly not the usual volume, but it's a start. "That <em>would</em> be a little lame, so I'm glad you're looking out for me." The corners of her lips pull upward then, and she laughs a bit louder at his next line. </p><p>"You wanna stop holding my locker hostage now?" </p><p>She's quick to match his joking tone. "What if I don't? What're you going to do  -  arrest me?"</p><p>It's as though those words have stunned him for a moment, as he can only <em>stare</em> at her before an awkward chuckle leaves his throat. He hates to think that she already knows the thoughts that she's implanted into his brain. Jessica steps out of the way regardless, moving her hands to rest behind her back, as if she's playing innocent now. Truthfully, she's simply happy that this went <em>far better</em> than she anticipated. Well, technically he hasn't formally asked her to prom yet, but she feels that she certainly has it in the <strong>bag</strong> at this rate. </p><p>"Good one," he compliments as he turns to put away his belongings, head turned into his locker to prevent her from seeing the brief color that crosses his cheeks. With a quiet breath, he's able to regain his composure to turn to her with yet another smile. "I was actually gonna go pick something up to eat, if you want to come with." </p><p>"You're asking me to miss leftover pizza day?" Jessica clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, clearly teasing. "Don't you know how much I love day-old cheese and pepperoni?" </p><p>"How could I be so rude?" Steve matches her sarcasm before shutting the locker door, but he soon turns sincere. "I know how much you like the burger joint downtown. We could do that." </p><p>It's moments like <em>this</em> that fuel why she's fallen for him in the first place. Not only is he perceptive to her forward jokes, but he shows more care for her than simply trying to get into her pants  -  and <strong>God</strong>, they should've been at this place weeks, if not months before. What the hell took them so long? A warmth spreads through her stomach at the kind gesture as she takes it to heart, but the saddest part is that Steve doesn't even realize the impact that his care has. </p><p>He'll learn one day.</p><p>Jessica starts down the hallway, giving a small purposeful sway to her hips as she walks, now able to muster up that confidence again. Only this time, she barely has to act. She gets his attention <em>just the way she wants it</em> as he's briefly scanning his eyes over her jeans, but he's trying to remain <strong>respectful</strong>. Blonde hair falls over her shoulders as she turns her head to make sure that he's following. "Come on." </p><p>Steve spins his car keys around his finger before he's taking a slight jog to catch up, smiling when he's at her side to head out to the parking lot together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve has finally figured out what to do for this prom proposal, but Billy definitely... complicates things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This includes some vulgar / potentially offensive language, by the way! Just a warning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve wants to make this <em>special</em> for Jessica because <strong>she’s</strong> special to him. She always has been. Ever since she’s dropped the blatant hint that she wants <em>him</em> to be the one to ask her to prom, he’s been thinking on the best way to ask her. Day after day, when he’s gotten a spur of the moment idea ( such revelations usually happen when he’s supposed to be paying attention in class ), he’s swiftly jotted it down in his notebook. Now it’s literally the end of the week and he <em>still</em> hasn’t asked. With all this buildup, she’s bound to think he has something elaborate planned, and she couldn’t be further from the truth.</p>
<p>As Steve sits alone in his car, scanning over the various notes he’s scribbled down, he feels so <em>stupid</em>. Being popular has always meant so much to him, as if it’s the one thing he actually had going for him at this school. He had planned to be crowned Prom King as his final legacy before graduation  -  but now Billy is in the picture, and part of Steve feels that will no longer be a reality. The other half of him… well, <em>doesn’t really care.</em></p>
<p>What has popularity ever gotten him anyway? Dethroned, pushed aside, ignored  -  although it would be nice to get up on that stage and take his crown, <em>especially alongside Jessica,</em> he’s come to terms with the fact that it’s not worth getting upset if it doesn’t come true. There’s people that genuinely care about him now, and that’s not something he <em>had</em> before. He’s realizing that there’s so much <strong>more</strong> to life than garnering the world’s attention, but he still has quite a ways to go before he figures out <em>exactly</em> who he is.</p>
<p>As annoying as Billy Hargrove is, that chaotic man has been a catalyst for Steve’s growth.</p>
<p>Prom isn’t the big finale he once dreamed of. However, he knows how important it is to girls ( <em>definitely</em> to ones like Jessica ), and ultimately, getting her to enjoy it is what he’s focused on.</p>
<p>With a furrowed brow, Steve rests his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration as he’s scanning over every last word. There’s only <em>one </em>week left until prom now, and in exasperation, he throws his head back against the driver’s seat, brown eyes shut tight as he instinctively crinkles the notebook paper into his fists.</p>
<p>Okay, there’s <em>one</em> idea on his list that he thinks he can pull off tonight. He can only hope that she isn’t… <strong>disappointed</strong>.</p>
<p>After collecting his thoughts, Steve finally starts his car and heads out the driveway of his empty house. His priority is to buy flowers before the local shop closes for the evening. Other than that, all he needs is his car and a charming smile. Simple enough, right?</p><hr/>
<p>“Literally what the hell is your deal?” Jessica asks into her phone, tangling the cord around her fingers as she starts to pace around her room, needing to turn direction when she meets the cord’s limit.</p>
<p>“<strong>My</strong> deal?” Billy shoots back from the other end of the line, one hand on his hip while the other rests against the entryway to his room. His voice is already raised, so he’s <em>incredibly</em> lucky that Neil and Susan have already gone out for the night. He doesn’t need any additional trouble from them  -  well, from Neil mostly. “You’re the one who’s fucking Harrington now.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Painted lips part as she furrows her brow, utterly shocked at the accusation. Thankfully he’s not physically present to see the way that makes her cheeks flush. “I’m literally <em>not</em>. I used to hang out with him a lot before you came around, you know.” If he wants to play this game, she’s willing to step up to bat. “You fuck me once and barely talk to me for almost <em>two weeks</em>, other than when you want to act stupidly possessive. You said you <strong>don’t want me</strong>, but it sounds like Billy Hargrove is just upset some girl didn’t want him <em>back</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’re such an arrogant bitch,” he spits, her words igniting a flame that soon has his blood boiling. Billy’s fingers grip onto the doorframe as his other hand almost threatens to break the receiver. “No, I don’t want you. Why the fuck would I want you, Jessica? I bet Harrington doesn’t even want you.”</p>
<p>If only he’d been willing to properly communicate  -  then maybe he could explain that he’s simply frustrated that he knows one of his only <em>friends</em> is getting involved with his one rival. He had wanted her in the heat of the moment, but realistically, he would’ve took almost anyone right then who wanted <strong>him</strong>. Sex is one of the few things that makes him feel valued. God knows he’s not going to receive proper praise and affection at home. If he’s being honest, Jessica’s a hot girl with plenty of natural advantages, but she turned out to have a personality too… <em>dominant</em> for his tastes. They either need to stay friends or cut this off <em>completely</em>.</p>
<p>Billy is being <strong>defensive</strong>, just trying to hurt Jessica to make up for his own vulnerability, and he’s incredibly successful. She’s always been worried about her own desirability, thinking she’s only as good as her <em>looks</em>  -  and lately she’s been feeling even more self-conscious, so his words cut deeper than she wants to admit.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Billy.” She stops right in her tracks, bottom lip quivering as she’s refraining from letting any tears come to her eyes. Out of all the boys on this earth, she’s <strong>not</strong> crying over him. “I thought we understood each other, but you’re just some man whore  -“</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s real rich coming from the blonde cow  -“ He’s practically yelling at this rate, trying to talk over her because he doesn’t want to appear <em>weak</em>.</p>
<p>However, she doesn’t stop. “If the only person you care about is yourself  -“</p>
<p>“-  that’s trying to get every guy to stare at her tits  -“</p>
<p>“-  then go enjoy fucking yourself forever.”</p>
<p>Jessica slams down the receiver as she hangs up the call. She can’t hear it, but she <em>knows</em> that he’s probably even more aggressive on his end. That’s always how Billy has been. The blonde is still trying to stay <strong>strong</strong>, but in the confines of her own bedroom, there’s no one that she needs to hoist up her confident façade for. She chokes out a rather loud, <em>angry</em> sob as she comes to sit on the edge of her bed, covering her face as she feels tears hitting her palms. Her shoulders tremble with a surge of emotions as her head is swimming with a thousand thoughts.</p>
<p>She has no idea how to feel  -  frustrated, insecure, grieving… honestly she’s not sure how long she’s been crying when she finally hears something outside her window. Jessica sniffs, using her index fingers to wipe away runny mascara as she attempts to regain her composure, wishing she could turn on the <em>Miss Barbie</em> switch so much faster. Pushing herself from the bed, she creeps to the glass, pushing aside her purple drapes to spot <strong>him</strong>.</p>
<p>Steve has parked his car at the street, right outside her window, stepping out into the warm air in his denim button-up. With a long exhale from his lips, they’re soon curling into an excited yet somewhat <em>nervous</em> smile as he runs a hand through his own hair. Bouquet of lavender and burgundy roses in hand, he steps up onto the curb as he leaves the passenger door open, allowing the car radio to play a song that he’s <em>specifically</em> requested  -  “Waiting for a Girl Like You.”</p>
<p>Jessica blinks a few times, a small laugh from her throat as if to ask, “Is he serious right now?” After wiping her eyes one more time, she opens her window to be able to hear him properly. She rests her forearms on the windowsill, leaning forward as blonde hair falls over her shoulders. Truly, she can’t help but notice how cute he looks. The way he’s illuminated by the setting sun is only doing him favors.</p>
<p>As if he’s always the one who’s able to turn her mood around, her pink lips are curling into the softest smile as she waits to see <em>what exactly</em> he has planned here.</p>
<p>Now that he has her full attention, Steve briefly wets his grin and raises his voice so he knows she can hear him. “Jessica Riley, you are one of the best girls I’ve ever met. I know that we’ve had our ups and downs, but you’ve always stood out. You know you’re pretty, but I’m really talking about <em>who</em> you are.” She’s watching him with intent, emerald eyes blinking as he’s stepping through the grass to get even closer. He tried to rehearse a speech earlier to no avail, with nerves getting the best of him, but speaking his truth from the heart is coming much more easily. “You’re so funny. I don’t even think you know that you’re a comedian, but when <strong>you</strong> laugh? How is anyone else <em>not</em> supposed to smile? We can all hear you from a mile away.” Responsive to his joking tone, her head dips as she gives a giggle, hearing him naturally chuckle in return. “You’re also <em>so</em> nice? You don’t always want people to see it, but you actually care about them and what they think. Plus the way you get around animals is <em>so</em> sweet.”</p>
<p>Steve knows that he’s been rambling, but he can’t stop staring up at her smiling face. He’s liked her for quite some time, but spending so much time with her this past week has truly put his adoration into perspective. Giving a small raise to the bouquet, he finally gets to the <strong>point</strong>. “Jess, do you want to go to prom with me?”</p>
<p>Of course she does. This is exactly what she had been waiting for, and she <em>definitely</em> approves of his methodology. She nods, the corners of her lips pulling higher until she’s showing off white teeth. “Yes, Steve.”</p>
<p>He’s smiling brightly at her in return before he blinks a few times, realizing that he hadn’t really thought through this next part. “I… <strong>hold on</strong>.” The brunet briefly holds up a finger, only causing confusion to cross Jessica’s features when he’s walking back toward his car.</p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to just <em>leave</em>, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Dude, hold on.” He turns off the radio and locks his car before turning back around and jogging toward a ledge that he can use to climb up to her window. “If I keep my car on all night, I’ll never get home.” Hoisting himself up with one hand, he keeps the bouquet cradled in his other arm until he’s able to safely hand it off to her.</p>
<p>“And that would be a bad thing?” she teases as she’s inspecting over the roses, fingertips dragging over the colorful petals. Part of Jessica is still trying to forget Billy’s nasty words. Although Steve’s are much more <strong>important </strong>to her, she can’t deny that it takes approximately five positive comments to make up for one negative one. She’s simply trying to focus on <em>Steve</em> now, setting the flowers down on her dresser as she turns to see him haphazardly crawling through her window. The both of them laugh as he almost stumbled onto her carpet, but he still <em>keeps his cool</em>, adjusting the fabric of his shirt once his footing is stable.</p>
<p>“Steve…” Peach nails lift to brush her hair behind her ears as she steps toward him, interlacing her fingers behind the back of his neck as she brings him close. The makeup on her face is a little smeared, but he barely notices  -  instead his warm eyes are fixed on the curve of her lips. The two of them have yet to kiss, but Jessica thinks this is as fitting of an opportunity as any. With a tilt to her head, she plays with the ends of his brunet locks, gaze scanning over his freckled features before they lock eyes.</p>
<p>“Thanks for, you know… saying yes.” A quiet laugh escapes him as he <em>wants</em> to lean forward, feeling the electricity that sparks in the air, but he’s unsure if it’s too forward. Even though Jessica isn’t the smartest, she picks right up on that fact, and she doesn’t mind being bold for the both of them.</p>
<p>Slowly closing the distancing between them, she allows her eyelids to fall as they meet in a kiss. She stains his soft lips with her strawberry chapsticked ones, hands formally threading into his hair. Steve can feel his heart racing as his fingers find her waist, meeting the fabric of her patterned skirt. Although he’s incredibly gentle, <em>God</em> has he thought about this on more than one occasion.</p>
<p>As they deepen the kiss, both met with a pink hue to their features, Jessica backs up to the bed, helping guide Steve to hover over her frame as she rests against the comforter. Blonde locks spill out over her pillows as he adjusts his hands to keep himself from simply lying on top of her ( he’s still trying to be <em>respectful</em> ). Despite physically being the one on top, Steve doesn’t hold the control here. As Jessica’s fingers run through his hair and slide down his spine, her lips parting to invite his tongue inside, it’s clear that <strong>she</strong> is the one in charge of how this goes.</p>
<p>She quietly whines into their kiss when he grazes his teeth against her bottom lip, but her noises turn audible when he pulls away to plant small kisses to her jaw, trailing down her neck until he meets the collar of her white button up.</p>
<p>“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he breathes against her skin, and green eyes flicker open to watch how <em>close</em> he is. Suddenly a bundle of butterflies settles into her stomach  -  and not the kind that happen when she fell for him.</p>
<p>She’s <strong>scared</strong>.</p>
<p>Make no mistake, Jessica <em>has</em> had sex after her attack, but some <strong>choice words</strong> from earlier in the evening have felt her feeling raw. <em>“I bet Harrington doesn’t even want you,”</em> is a cursed idea that her anxious mind forces her to consider. The makeup she cakes onto her face at least hides <em>those</em> scars, but there’s remnants of the incident all along her torso. Steve already knows what happened to her  -  at least as much as she’d been willing to share. That doesn’t make this any easier.</p>
<p>What if he doesn’t find her as beautiful once he finally <strong>sees</strong> what happened to her?</p>
<p>“Steve…” Exasperated, her hands hold onto his shoulders before he can make a move to unbutton her shirt. When he lifts his head, brown eyes blinking a few times, it’s impossible to miss the concern that’s written into her features.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Steve straightens his arms to push himself upward, giving her more space.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can…” Jessica sighs, closing her eyes as she feels so <em>fragile</em> here. This should be easy for the two of them to do, but here she is feeling so <strong>insecure</strong>. She doesn’t want him to falsely think that she just <em>doesn’t want him. </em>“I can’t right now  -  I’m sorry, Steve.”</p>
<p>He genuinely has <em>no idea</em> what’s going on in her head, yet that doesn’t matter. Pulling back entirely, the young man takes a seat beside her on the mattress, slightly slumped against the headboard so he’s closer to her eye level. “Jess, it’s okay. Really,” he tries to reassure with a smile, keeping his hands away until he’s sure that it won’t make her any more uncomfortable. “I’m just happy that I got to kiss you, you know?”</p>
<p>She anxiously chews at her bottom lip before green hues glance in his direction, and she just can’t help but softly smile in return. His kindness could make her heart skip a beat. It’s so <em>refreshing</em>  -  like he wants to make it clear to her that she’s more than just her physique. Jessica uses her forearms to push herself up to sit in front of Steve, long legs glued together as she’s trying to be ladylike. “I’m happy about that too.” After fixing blonde hair over her own shoulder, she reaches to carefully take his hands within her grasp.</p>
<p>She <strong>really</strong> does like Steve.</p>
<p>“How’d you know I like strawberry?” He tries to make a joke to get her to laugh, but it honestly just goes <em>right</em> over her head.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Your…” Lifting one of his hands from hers, he motions to her lips with a breathless chuckle, as if he’s briefly forgotten the right word. “Chapstick.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ohhh</em>…” Now that she’s in on the joke, he earns a belated giggle from her. “I have other good fruits in my garden too.”</p>
<p>Steve raises a brow as he laughs, unsure if she’s referring to her chest or ass or other lip glosses, but she says it so cheekily that of course he finds it funny. They’re both absolute <strong>dinguses</strong> when put together.</p>
<p>Jessica leans in for another kiss as she holds his hands tight, which Steve returns with such ginger sweetness. When he pulls away, his eyes slowly open until they’re half lidded, grin turned dopey as he’s merely enjoying being in her presence.</p>
<p>“Jess…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Steve?”</p>
<p>There’s <strong>something</strong> that he wants to tell her  -  something that burns deep within his core and aches to come to the surface. His lips part, but before he can even get anything out, the unmistakable sound of screeching tires and rock n’ roll outside grabs his attention. Blonde hair whips around her shoulder as Jessica immediately reels her head toward the window, hopping off the bed to catch sight of the Camaro outside. After crawling to the edge of the mattress, Steve soon joins at her side, brow furrowed when he sees Billy’s car coming to a harsh stop at the edge of the driveway. He has <em>no idea</em> why this is happening, but the way Jessica curses is a clear indication that the other man <strong>wasn’t</strong> invited.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking kidding me…” she complains under her breath, feeling as though smoke is going to leave her nose when she exhales. Arguing with her just <em>wasn’t enough</em>, was it? He just couldn’t stand not having the last word? Toxicity slowly taints the blood in her veins, filled with so much frustration that she thinks she’s about to start <strong>shaking</strong>. She just wants <em>one nice thing</em>  -  why the hell does he have to keep ruining it? As though her tunnel vision has been activated, she storms out of her room and stomps down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Jessica  -“ Steve calls out for her as refuses to be left behind, scaling down the stairs two at a time. She either doesn’t hear him or is choosing to ignore him, for she swings open the front door and defiantly stands with both hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Although Billy slams his car door, he’s walking up her driveway with an unsettling calmness. The calm before the storm that everyone is <em>all</em> too familiar with. Even through the early night air, she can clearly see the blue flame behind his eyes as he comes to a stop just a few feet away. From her stance in the entryway, Jessica physically has the high ground from atop the steps.</p>
<p>“What happened to you not fucking Harrington?” Billy reaches up to retrieve a worn cigarette from his lips after he speaks, smoke absently drifting into the air as he rudely extinguishes the flame on her sidewalk, the force of his boot rather unnerving. Having always been rather observant, Billy first noticed Steve’s car at the road, but now the brunet is literally standing behind the woman that’s pushed him just a <strong>bit</strong> too far tonight.</p>
<p>“Maybe I <em>will</em> go fuck Steve. Since you’re such a <strong>creep</strong>, you should stick around and watch. You could use some lessons.” It’s a rather bold remark, but she’s not afraid of him, especially when her adrenaline is already pumping in full force. Meanwhile, Steve’s warm eyes flicker between them as he still stands behind the young woman, operating on far too many details to properly grasp the situation.</p>
<p>Billy actually <em>laughs</em> at that, only making Jessica purse her lips into a firm line. “You’re trying to play the confident woman card when you’re just a jealous bitch. It’s cute.”</p>
<p>Hearing the way that Billy calls Jessica a <strong>bitch</strong> makes Steve’s jaw clench, his fingers curling into prepared fists  -  but <em>she</em> acts before anyone else has a chance to.</p>
<p>“Bitch, bitch, bitch  -  you know any other words, Billy?” Cautiously scaling down the brick steps in her bare feet, matching the way he so desperately wants to be an apex predator, she treads ever closer.</p>
<p>“What would you prefer?” He tilts his chin high, almost gaining a crooked grin as if part of him <em>enjoys</em> this. “Attention whore? Insecure little cunt?” He steps closer with each word, seeing that she’s challenging him, and he’s incapable of backing down.</p>
<p>“At least I’m not a fucking toddler who thinks he can have a temper tantrum over being <em>hung up</em> on.”</p>
<p>“You <strong>wish</strong> you could think.”</p>
<p>As though he’s finally pushed her past her limit, Jessica finally snaps, lifting her hand to slap her palm directly across Billy’s cheek. Acting upon his anger-fueled instincts, he gives her shoulders a shove so aggressive that she falls to the pavement. Steve knows that Jessica holds a dominant strength, so he’d been willing to watch this verbal fight, but he <em>can’t</em> stand when this turns physical. It’s entirely unacceptable, and he runs down the steps to swing his fist square against Billy’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Jessica shouts, but Billy already has all of his attention turned to the older man, pushing him up against the siding of the Riley house. She’s scrambling to get back to her feet as she watches Billy slam Steve’s figure against the bricks again and again until Steve kicks his knee between Billy’s legs. The younger man grunts as he falls back with his shoulders hunched, and Steve maintains the upper hand by taking swing after swing to Billy’s head. He’s reminded of the fight the two of them had <em>months ago</em>, but he’s determined to not let this have the same outcome.</p>
<p>However, Billy has always been a <strong>tank</strong>, putting every last fiber of his being into every punch. He stumbles yet doesn’t fall, and once he can muster enough stability, he hits Steve hard enough to send him into the grass. Billy stomps on the other man’s torso before he even has a chance to retaliate. Steve groans with his brows knit, finally getting some air as Jessica grabs the back of Billy’s unbuttoned shirt and <em>tugs </em>him away.</p>
<p>“Billy, stop!” It’s as though she’s <em>begging</em>, trying to force him to look at her while he’s still glued to the idea that he has to <strong>win</strong> this  -  like the idea that Steve besting him is clearly impossible. She feels like everything is moving in slow motion while they simultaneously race at a thousand miles a minute.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s the fact that the two of them are supposed to be <em>friends</em>, or the way that her pleading eyes make him feel as though he’s nothing but a <strong>villain </strong>right now, but after one final kick to Steve’s ribcage, Billy pushes Jessica off him and actually starts walking back to his car. He’s clearly still fuming from an accumulation of a thousand stressors, acting as though he’s chosen this righteous path all on his own volition. “Fuck you both anyway.” He even holds up a battered middle finger for good measure, his <em>pride</em> hurting far worse than any of his scrapes.</p>
<p>Jessica’s lips part as she’s watching Billy walk away from this, but she quickly refutes her shock to rush to Steve’s side. “Are you okay? Come on.” She holds out a hand as she helps him to his feet, her styled brows low as she shoots a scowl at the Camaro. Steve grunts as he comes to standing, knowing he’s going to have significant bruising across his figure in the morning. At least he’s not on the verge of unconsciousness this time. He tries to remain <strong>strong</strong>, but he certainly walks up the stairs with a small limp, locking the door once they’ve made it back inside.</p>
<p>“Steve, I’m so sorry…” Jessica starts as she hurries into her kitchen to retrieve a bag of frozen peas, bringing it over to where he’s taken a seat in one of the barstools. He’s by no means <em>comfortable</em>, but he’s telling himself that he’ll recover quickly if he can just <strong>rest</strong> for a moment.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to  -  oh <em>fuck</em>, Jess!” Steve interrupts his own question when she presses the cold bag a bit too harshly against his wounded cheek. She mirrors his grimace, although <strong>she’s</strong> not the one with a bloody nose.</p>
<p>“Oops…”</p>
<p>He takes the bag from her then, a frown written across his lips when he notices her scraped legs as she hops up to sit on the counter. The young man refrains from commenting on it, creating a slightly uncomfortable silence between them. Jessica bites at the inside of her cheek as she looks down to her nails, until she decides to try to make him smile  -  just the way that he always tries to put her in good spirits.</p>
<p>“That was pretty heroic, you know.”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve lifts his head to meet her gaze, not entirely believing her. Sure, he didn’t necessarily <em>lose</em>, but he didn’t win either. Making other men feel inferior is truly Billy Hargrove’s specialty.</p>
<p>“Like, a lot of guys would never do that. You need armor or something.”</p>
<p>“That would definitely make me bleed less, yeah.” It hurts to laugh, but a small one still falls from his chest. However, that sarcastic joke <em>definitely</em> makes Jessica giggle, which at least brightens the curvature of his lips.</p>
<p>She looks out the kitchen window and to the street, noticing that Billy’s car <em>really is</em> gone. Maybe he’s finally gaining a bit of maturity after all. Her dumb optimism only stretches so far though, and she scoots a bit closer to Steve, still keeping her delicate hands to herself. “Do you think you could…” Jessica absently draws shapes against the countertop. “Spend the night?” The question comes out with hesitancy, but if she’s being honest, she really just needs some company after all the ups and downs that today has brought. He’s one of the <strong>only</strong> people that actually makes her feel safe, no matter if he’s ‘winning’ every fight he gets into or not.</p>
<p>Brown eyes blink a few times as he processes her request, but of course the answer is yes. His parents are still away on business, and he <em>definitely</em> needs some time before he’s trying to drive across town.</p>
<p>“I think that can be arranged,” purposely making his voice a little <em>funny</em>, he gets another small laugh out of her. That figurative sunshine seems to be healing him better than these damn peas. “I was having a lot more fun in your bedroom than <strong>out on the grass</strong> anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>